


Beginning of the End

by FairyRose95



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Maybe more characters to be added, More tags to be added cause I dunno what else to put, Multi, Relationships to be determined, Science Fiction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: The universe is a complex and infinite sea of galaxies. Where there is life, there is trouble, and trouble seems to always follow mankind. Within every galaxy is a large group of people meant to protect it, and the Milky Way's protectors seems to always have trouble following them.May be revised because I suck at summaries.





	1. Nightmare Never Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, this story will primarily be an OC and BBS story. If you came here looking for Markiplier and them, they won't be in it that terribly much, so this may not be the fanfic for you. 
> 
> But they will be in it! Just not as much as Delirious and his crew. 
> 
> Anyway, onto the story!

_I could only see ashes all around me... as far as the eye could see._

_Fire lashed out at me from below and before my eyes._

_It was scorching._

_"_ _ROZE!" I hear Luke calling out to me, "ROZE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_"_ _WE NEED TO GO!" Jonathan accompanied his best friend, "ROZE!"_

_But I couldn't move. I was stuck there looking at the body that once held so much love and life. The body of my best friend. The body that was struggling to breath in air as we speak._

_His brown eyes looked over at me, glazed, and I could tell he was pleading for me. Wanting me to run, to save myself, but I couldn't bring myself to move a muscle. I was frozen in time as I watched my bestfriend die._

_"Beth..." He hoarsely whispered, "Run..."_

_"_ _No..." I whispered as I reached out to him. As I did a sharp pain erupted in my eyes and I couldn't see. All I saw was darkness._

_I collapsed onto his fallen body, the breathing ceased, and I sobbed as I felt both pain in my eyes and in my heart._

_A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me from my one stone in this horrid life. And I screamed._

_"MAARRRRKKK!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this little fic has been brewing in my mind for sometime and I decided to post just a snippet of what I had written down so far. 
> 
> I have never written a fanfic for these lovely dudes before so bare with me if they become a little ooc (which, let me know if I do please). I've been watching the majority of them for quite a while so I don't really think they will go too far out of their character (or, at least, what we see on YouTube). 
> 
> This will primarily be in the perspective of my little OC which will be introduced in the next chappy (which I honestly don't know when will be out). 
> 
> As said in the tags I have no idea what pairings will be in this. I've honestly never written a M/M pairing before, though I read A LOT, but I wouldn't mind adding a few in here as like side relationships. 
> 
> Let me know who you want to see together in this! I know a lot will want H2OVanoss, MiniCat, and Septiplier which may be in here but I may instead do some of the rarer ships I dunno. But let me know! 
> 
> Also let me know though how my writing is in this! I want to improve so constructive criticism is highly welcome! (:
> 
> And also, my next chapter won't have hardly any notes by me haha cause I know this is hella long. Sorry!!!


	2. The Healing Never Stops

_**Beep Beep Beep** _

I awoke with a start and sighed as the darkness continued to follow me.

Of course... since that day...

Since that day I have not been able to see. 

And those nightmares... that same nightmare... has yet to leave me. 

_**Beep Beep Beep** _

I sighed and sat straight up in bed, blindly searching for the small earpiece that sat innocently on my bedside table. Once I felt the small object, I fit it into my ear and pressed the button on the side. 

"Hello..?" 

"Sorry, Beth, I woke you didn't I?" 

That alone was barely heard through the chaos obviously surrounding the man. 

"It's fine, what's wrong?" 

Not a 'what's up?' or a 'what do you need?' It was pretty obvious something was wrong.

"Well, Felix... he got injured... bad. And we kinda need your help. Sean's good and all... but he ain't as good as you." 

"OH SHUT THE FOOK UP, MARK!" Was the lilted voice heard in the background and I gave a slight sigh. Back to the usual, I guess. 

"That isn't what I meant and you know it!" Mark's voice carried as he obviously was speaking to Sean. He sighed, "It's more of a two man job." 

"That bad, huh?" 

"Y-yeah. Yeah, it is. I hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all. Be there in a few." 

"Great, thank you. You have no idea." 

"No problem, Mark, really. What area?" 

"MW A-5."

"Alright. See ya."

"Roger." 

I stretched slightly, usually on mornings I would lay in bed for a while, but not this morning. I slung my legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed my staff that was in the exact same spot since that day. Using that I felt my way around my small room, grabbing my work attire and slipping it over my undergarments. Once settled, I grabbed my clip that sat with my attire, like always, and clipped my hair back. There, job done. 

Now, to get to the medic wing. 

The way there was practically written on the back of my hand; getting many of calls late at night to help one of the others heal their fallen teammates. This was no different. 

Usually there was someone that would try and stop me in the halls, whether to chat or to get some help. It seemed everyone was busy today. 

I practically made it there in record time. 

"Oh thank god." Mark sighed and I could feel his large presence in front of me as I walked through the sliding doors of MW A. Sean's cursing was heard ahead and to the left of me. I gave a small exhausted smile to the fellow Asian and side-stepped around him to continue my way to room 5 and felt for the doors that I knew was there.

I still remember what these rooms looked like since that day. It was like a typical hospital setting, although in the main halls there were doors on opposite sides of the hall that led to two wings for the medics, wings A and B. We used to have more people on this station working so hence the need for two wings.

Now we really only use the A wing. 

The wings, like said before, were hospital style. A long hall with doors lining both sides. One side held the OR rooms, or really, the healer's rooms to do their magic (numbers 1-9). The opposite side was where the patients would recuperate (numbers 2-10).

Sean's cursing was even louder now. 

The OR rooms were very simple. A metallic table in the middle and metallic trays holding ethers and towels. The towels were there for the sheer purpose of cleaning up any mess afterwards. The ethers were there so the medics wouldn't tire out. That can happen and I feel like that is exactly what is going to happen now. 

"Where are you working?" I asked as I set my staff against the wall, walking where I know the table is with Felix laying atop. 

"His torso/neck region. He has severe burns here and I don't want his airway to shoot off." Sean explained, his Irish lilt making 'shut' sound like 'shoot.' 

"Hn." I walked towards and set my hands on Felix's stomach, channeling my energy to find the most severe internal injury. Sean was spot on because where he was was exactly where he needed to be. 

"He was pretty banged up." I commented as I went towards his head, setting my hands on either side as I began to channel my healing energy. He was most likely going to have a severe concussion if I didn't do anything about it. 

Sean scoffed, "Yer tellin' me. The bastard went chargin' forwards without Cry's go ahead. Nearly got blown to smithereens if Mark hadn't of grabbed him in time. He still got pretty fooked up though." 

"Sounds like something he would do." I murmured as I began to really concentrate. Felix always reminded me of Jon, headstrong and ran towards anything without really thinking it out, no matter the repercussions. Jon didn't do it as much but that was because Luke and I were always there to reign in the crazy man. Ever since we were kids. 

I cringed as I began to think back to our childhood but I shook the thought away as I finished up with his nervous system. 

"Geez." I shook my head as I got back to his stomach, not being able to feel properly earlier, "You weren't lying." 

"I fooking know." Sean spoke as he continued his work opposite me. 

The burns on Felix were _extensive_ , practically covering his entire front side. I wonder how the man even survived. Sean must've started working on the ship, because I don't see Felix surviving this if he wasn't there. 

My com began to ring but I ignored it, pressing the ignore button and sliding it in my pocket. Whoever it was can wait. 

It rang again and I seethed. Everyone knows if I don't answer the first time, it means I'm working. And everyone knows better than to interrupt me when I'm working. 

But I still didn't answer. Felix needs me more than they do. 

Me and Sean continued our work, shuffling up and down Felix's body to take care of all the burns on the poor Swede's body.

"Here." I blindly grabbed an ether from the left of me, I've worked here enough to know where they were, and held it across Felix's body, "I can feel your magic waning from here."

"Thanks, Beth." Sean spoke, hearing him open the cork and guzzle down the ether. I didn't need one yet. I've done this longer than he has, and it was my specialty too.

"No problem, Sean."

That's when I heard the doors push open. 

"Beth?" Another Irish voice spoke out to me. 

I sighed, "You know better than to interrupt me when I'm working. What do you want?" 

I could feel the awkwardness surrounding the man and he cleared his throat, "Um, Sark needs ya at the interrogation wing. The new recruit's here." 

"Don't you see I'm busy? Sark can wait." 

"See, I fooking told ya, Nogla! We should've waited!" 

"Oh shat up, Brian!" 

"Is it freaking Irish meet up day?" I murmured under my breath but Sean chuckled, having heard me. He knew I didn't mean it negatively, but damn, it was kinda a coincidence, all the Irish here.

"Tell him I was pulled into an emergency healing session and that I'll be there as soon as I can." I spoke, cutting off the small squabble the two Irish lads were having. 

"Fine." Nogla spoke as Brian said, "Sorry, Beth!" 

"Just don't let it happen again!" Was all I said back. Don't get me wrong, the boys were nice, especially Brian. I guess it's cause he actually thinks first. Nogla was just too much like Felix and Jon, but like the other two, he was a total sweetheart underneath. 

"Almost done..." Sean said and we simultaneously pulled our hands back, a smile forming on my face, "Done." 

"WOO!" I heard Mark behind us as he burst through the double doors, pulling me into a bear hug from behind, "You're fucking amazing, Beth!" 

"HEY! I helped too, ya bastard!" Sean cried and Mark laughed as I gave a small chuckle, patting Mark's arm, "Sean's pretty amazing too. He did the hardest part." 

"Thanks." Sean said. I could hear the smile in his voice and I couldn't help but smile back. I then turned to Mark, "By the way, where is Cry and Wade?" 

"Oh, they went and found Bob and looked through the footage Bob caught through our cams. We're trying to see who it was that caused the explosion or if it was just an old mine." 

"Gotcha." I nodded and Sean gave me a big hug, "Thanks fer helpin', Beth. Couldn't have done it without ya." 

"Yeah you could've." I smiled, "It would have just taken longer." 

"Longer??" Mark wailed, "But that was like three hours!" 

"It would have been six if I had done it on my own." Sean pointed out and Mark sighed, "I don't know how you guys do it." 

"Patience and Skill." I spoke and grabbed my staff, "Anyway, I have to head over to meet the new recruit, let me know when Felix is awake!" 

"Will do!" Sean chirped as Mark yelled, "Thanks again!" 

"No problem!" I waved as I went through the double doors.

Now it's time to meet the new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the new recruit is...? (:  
> But finally some actual chapter writing. XD  
> Let me know how y'all liked it!


	3. The New Recruit

It was a long walk to the interrogation wing from the medic's wing. Hell, it was practically on the other side of the station; however, just like with the medic wing, the walk to the interrogation wing was practically written on the back of my hand. That _was_ my other job here after all. 

"Beth." 

That voice made me stop in my tracks, flashbacks from our childhood rang through my mind and I shook my head to rid of them. It was a long and rocky road between the bearded man and I, and yet I cannot say the same about myself and Jonathan. 

"Luke." 

I continue to walk, trying to convey that I am not fearful at the moment. Not at him, no, but at what might happen. I can't fall into that same thing again. Not after what happened. 

"You're scared." 

"No. I'm not." 

"You can't lie to me, Beth, I know you too damn well." 

"What do you want, Luke." 

A pair of hands rested on my shoulders and I couldn't hold back the flinch I made at the contact. The warmth felt to familiar and I so wanted to sink into that warmth.

No!

No, I _can't_ fall for him again.

"Come back." 

I scoffed, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and batted his hands away, "We've been _over_ this, Luke!" 

"I fucking know that! Doesn't change the fact that it's the damn truth! We need you!" 

"And as I said before, no you do _not_ need me. You guys are perfectly fine on your own." I sidestep him to continue on my way, knowing full well the stubborn bastard was going to follow me, "And besides, you have William there with y'all." 

Luke scoffed loudly, showing his distaste for the medic, "Fucking Raleigh?! That man can't find his own two damn feet if we aren't there!" 

I about walked straight into him and I sighed with a shake of my head as he continued, "He fucking sucks, Beth! He can't _ever_ be you." 

"I never said he should _be_ me, for godsakes!" I snapped, poking him harshly with my finger, "You needed a medic, he's a medic. Doesn't matter if he's clumsy, or _not me,_ what matters is if he does his damn job. And by the reports Ryan has sent us, he does his job plenty well."

"You're basing his level of expertise on _Ryan_?!" God, it was like scoffing was in the man's vocabulary, "Ryan is too fucking nice! He can't say shit about anyone, no matter how much you piss the man off!"

"Whatever, Luke! Not like your report is any better! All you do is freaking complain about every damn thing! At least Ryan's is actually on point! And even Jonathan says he's an okay medic!"

"See?! _Okay_. He's _okay_. And I'm not even gonna mention the fact you're talking shit about my reports." 

"Luke just... just stop!!" I snapped finally, having to bury my face in my hands as my mind started to race too much for it's own good. This always happens when I'm near him. I can't control my thoughts, and I can barely control my motions. It's unbearable. And the fact he's trying to get me to go back into the field made it all so much worse.

I was trembling and I couldn't stop. Flashes of Mark's dead body went through my mind and I barely registered the tears falling down my cheeks, "I-I just... can't." 

"Wait, are you cry- shit Beth I'm-" 

"HEY, FUCKING LOVEBIRDS!" 

Our heads immediately snapped towards the voice down the hall and Luke sighed, "What do want, Tyler?" 

"If you can't remember, we got training for the newbie in half an hour. We gotta go and setup before he gets there. Not to mention little Miss Beth here needs to go and interview the pipsqueak before we do our thing." 

"Fine, fuck, fine!" Luke sighed and he set a hand on my shoulder, Tyler's interruption helping me compose myself a little better, "I'll see you around." 

"Yeah, okay." 

"Can we... can we talk later?" 

I hadn't heard him speak so soft in such a long time it almost threw me for a loop. And he sounded almost nervous, like he was scared I'd either reject his offer or I would burst into tears again. I always wondered why I was the only one he handled like a fragile package. 

"Maybe... I... I have to go." 

"Okay." He squeezed my hand before letting me go, "Just think on it." 

"I will.." I whispered, clenching my hand as I heard him walk towards where Tyler had spoken. 

Then I remembered I had to interview the new recruit, and I only had thirty minutes. "Shit..." I began to hurry down the hall, "Sark's gonna kill me."

***

"Took ya long enough." 

I rolled my eyes at the voice, one that I heard not to long ago, and shook my head at Nogla, "My bad, my bad. What're you doing here anyway?" 

"We're here to give you this." Brian answered and put a tablet into my hands. I quirked my eyebrows at them, "...You know I can't read this... right?" 

I'm sure they would have thought I was serious, if not for the smile slowly growing on my face. 

"Oooo Beth with tha dark jokes, I love it!" Nogla cheered and slung his arm around my shoulders. I could hear Brian chuckle, "Well, ya know there's an automated voice specifically for ya... right?" 

"Of course." I smirked and felt for the small button Sark had specifically made the Techs install for me. 

**_Name and Alias._ **

The automated voice rang out.

"Elizabeth Shalls. Roze." 

Because the Techs had installed the automated voice in, they also added in a voice recognition, thereby relieving me of having to come up with some sort of password. Well, that's a lie, if it were dire circumstances and the systems went on shut-down, I had a password to override if need be. But, thankfully, I hadn't had to use it. 

**_Welcome, Ms. Shalls. What may I be of service for?_ **

"Mission, Interview, 102." I spoke, having gotten the numbers from Sark yesterday for the new recruit. 

**_Very well._ **

**_Recruit 102. Bryce McQuaid._ **

**_6'3'' 120 lbs._ **

**_Blonde hair, blue eyes._ **

**_Transferred from the StarDust Station in coordinates 102-26-6985._ **

"Hn." I quirked my eyebrows at the last sentence, "I didn't know he was from SDS. Isn't Minx there?" Minx was formerly here during training, but knowing one of her friends (that I can't seem to remember the name of) was on that station, she quickly transferred there as quick as she could. 

"I believe so." Brian answered before patting me on the back, "Well, we'll get out of your hair, be nice to Bryce for us."

"Will do." I called as I set the tablet under my arm, feeling for the doors with my staff, I opened them and walked to where I knew my chair was. 

"Bryce McQuaid?" 

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" 

The voice was coming from exactly where I thought it would, the plush chair opposite mine. I had purposely made the interview room homey for the sake that these can sometimes be very nerve-wracking, especially with my ability. 

"My name is Elizabeth Shalls. No Ms. Shalls, I hate that. Just call me Beth and we'll be fine." 

"Okay Ms.- whoops, Beth." 

I could hear the smile in his voice and I gave a small one too. I set the tablet down on the table to the right of me and sat in my chair. 

"Okay, Bryce. Let's get started." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was not as long as I would have liked it to be, but I wanted to get another chapter out for y'all since it's been a little bit since my last update.  
> So, yes, little Brycey is the new recruit. Y'all probably guessed it to be completely honest, but I just couldn't help myself.  
> Aaaaand Luke. Beth and Luke's relationship, if you didn't notice, is a tad bit rocky at the moment. Come later in the chapters it shall be revealed as to why.  
> But I hope you liked this small little chapter! Leave me comments and let me know how it is going so far! As said in a previous chapter, I don't know who all the relationships will be in this, but please comment and let me know who you want and I'll see if I can make it work!


End file.
